


Ease

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A New Beginning, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas and Robert will never see eye to eye.  Chas has an invitation for Robert.</p><p>Potential sometime in the near future fic</p><p>'Robert braced himself as Chas Dingle approached him from higher up the path.  He opened his mouth before she’d even come to a stop.  “Look I know we don’t get on, but I only came to the sentencing to support Aaron.  I know he’s got you now, but I just- I don’t know.  In case he needed me,” he ended pathetically.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot after this emotional week

Robert braced himself as Chas Dingle approached him from higher up the path.  He opened his mouth before she’d even come to a stop.  “Look I know we don’t get on, but I only came to the sentencing to support Aaron.  I know he’s got you now, but I just- I don’t know.  In case he needed me,” he ended pathetically.

 

Robert wasn’t sure himself why he has gone.  Aaron had Cain, Paddy and his mum for support now.  He had told them all the truth.  The trial had been and gone and the sentencing finding Gordon guilty had finally happened the previous day.  Robert hadn’t planned on going to the courthouse.  But the evening before Aaron had text him to meet him at the Scrapyard. 

 

They’d barely talked.  Just played darts and drank a few beers.  But as they were leaving, Aaron has said thanks and had initiated a rare hug goodbye.  Almost as if he was asking Robert if he could be there for support without verbalising it.

 

How could Robert not go after that?

 

Chas took in a deep intake of breath.  “I wanted to say thank you.  Our Aaron said you looked out for him, when I was too…”  Robert could see she was fighting back the tears.  “…too wrapped up in my own world.”

 

Robert shoved his hands in his pockets with a curt nod.  “I know you don’t think much of me.  But believe me, when it comes to Aaron, I’ll always look out for him.”

 

Chas cocked her head and stared at him for a few moments, as if trying to read his thoughts.  “You really love him, don’t you?”

 

Robert didn’t hesitate with his answer.  “More than I even realised.”  The heaviness in Robert’s heart returned.  He had to do what was best for Aaron.  He slowly exhaled and looked away.  “If you think it's better that I stay away, I will.  He needs his family around him right now and coming between you two is last thing that he needs.” 

 

Chas reached out as he turned to leave.

 

“I actually wanted to invite you round for tea.  I’m making steak and kidney pie?”  Chas smiled, albeit it with some strain.  After all, it was Robert Sugden.

 

Robert was instantly taken aback.  “What?”

 

“Dinner?  At the pub?  I’m sure Aaron would love to see you.”

 

Robert studied her face, wondering if it was some sort of joke.  Not that either of them had the capacity for joking around when discussing Chas’ son.

 

Chas shook her head.  “You don’t have to.  I just thought it would be nice for Aaron if we could get-”

 

“What time?”

* * *

 

Victoria had her left elbow on the table, hand cupping her face as she furrowed her eyebrows.  Her brother had just walked into the kitchen wearing a blue dress shirt and black jeans, carrying a bottle of red wine.  He even smelt good.  “Where you off to?”

 

“Nowhere.  Keep your nose out.”

 

She didn’t miss the smile that played on his lips.  She raised her eyebrows.  “You seeing Aaron tonight?  It better be Aaron, after the love sick routine you’ve been pulling the past few months.”

 

Robert sighed.  “If you must know, Chas has formally invited me round for tea.”

 

Victoria frowned.  “Why?  Couldn’t you go for a drink in town like a normal first date?”

 

“It’s not a date.  It’s dinner with Aaron and his mum,”  Victoria didn’t know if he was trying to convince her or himself.

 

“So you’re having dinner with your boyfriend’s mum?  That’s a big step,” she teased.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.  And you’re forgetting, Chas hates me.”

Victoria grinned and kissed her brother on the cheek.  “Whatever you say Rob.”

* * *

 

Aaron looked puzzled to see him.  “What you doing here?”

 

“Charming,” Robert couldn’t help but quip back.  He was smiling though.  He raised the bottle of wine in his right hand.  “Your mum invited me.”

 

Still confused, Aaron ushered him in.  Robert smiled politely as Chas came into view.  He offered her the Merlot.  “Smells good.”

 

Aaron stood by the doorway, arms crossed.  “Err…can someone tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Robert’s come for tea.  Now be a love and set the table,” Aaron’s mother said, as if it was the most ordinary thing, before checking on the pie.

 

“Ok…” said the former mechanic before slowly making himself over to the plate cupboard.   Robert grinned.  “Come on, I’ll help you.”

 

Surprisingly, the next couple of hours flew by.  At times Robert could feel Chas’ gaze on him.  Probably judging him, but one shared look or sarcastic face from Aaron made his uneasiness fade almost immediately.  They kept conversation to neutral territory.  Sport, the scrapyard, Adam and Victoria until Aaron brought up that Fifa game.

 

“Oh come on, I beat you every time we played.”

 

“Because I let you,” Robert insisted.

 

Aaron nodded sarcastically.  “So you’re you saying you let me win that All-Day Tournament at Home Farm?”

 

Chas interrupted their disagreement.  “Home Farm?”

 

Robert and Aaron exchanged looks.  They had almost forgotten Aaron’s mother was sitting at the dinner table with them.  Robert scratched the back of his head.  “Erm.”

 

Aaron added a little more detail.  “That week, I stopped out every night?  You knew I was with Robert.”

 

“Oh.”  Chas nodded a little stunned.

 

“Oh what?” Aaron said with the slightest irritation.

 

Chas shook her head.  “I just-  It’s strange hearing about you boys actually having fun together.”

 

Aaron gave a small smile.  “It wasn’t all bad when we were...well, you know,” he shrugged not knowing how to define his and Robert’s past relationship.

 

Robert could feel the awkwardness starting to creep in.  He wanted to diffuse it as quickly as possible.  “That and I’m a great kisser,” he said teasing, trying to get another heart warming smile from Aaron.

 

“Yeah, as long as we’re indoors,” The brunette retorted rolling his eyes.  He turned to his mother.  “You should have seen him that one time I took him to Bar West.”

 

“Well I’ve grown up a lot since then.  I’d go to Bar West with you now,” Robert challenged, taking a satisfactory gulp of his wine.

 

“Robert Sugden, are you asking me out on a date?” Aaron raised his eyebrows at the businessman.

 

Robert sputtered out his wine.  “What?  No!  I wouldn’t even- It’s too soon-,” Robert started but soon stopped as Aaron’s face broke out into a smile. He noticed Chas holding back a grin too.  He relaxed again.

 

“No, but seriously, Robert, do you want to head into town?  If that’s ok with you, mum?”

 

Chas put her hands up before starting to clean away the used plates.  “Nothing to do with me.”

 

“Seriously?” Robert

 

“Seriously,” Aaron said with conviction.  Thinking about it a little longer he added, “As mates…obviously.”

 

Robert glanced back at Chas, for her approval. She gave a soft nod.

 

For the first time in a long time, Robert let his worry for Aaron ease slightly. “I’ll grab my coat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyone else hoping for something like this in the near future?


End file.
